


Out of Sight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [38]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John's glasses have gone missing—again—and Paul is acting suspicious.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Out of Sight

“Alright, where are they?” John asked, standing in front of Paul and crossing his arms.

“…What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” John said while jabbing his finger into Paul’s chest. “I know you took them.”

“Seriously—took _what?_ ” Paul said, slapping John’s hand away.

“My _glasses_.”

Paul blinked. “John, you know—”

“Just tell me where you hid them,” John snapped.

“But John—”

“This isn’t funny anymore—stop being an arse.”

Without speaking, Paul reached for the top of John’s head and slid his glasses onto his face.

“…Please promise you’ll never speak of this again.”

“Hell no—I’m telling everyone we know.”


End file.
